A scanbody of such type is disclosed in EP 2 218 423 A1. The scanbody disclosed is in the form of a single-part component and comprises a bottom section capable of being connected directly, or indirectly via an adaptor, to a dental implant. The scanbody comprises on its surface a three-dimensional scannable region provided with a number of flat surfaces that are oriented at angles to each other and that are triangular or pentagonal in shape.